User talk:TheToaMaster
WHY HULLO THERE. Hello, Anonymous Comment! TheToaMaster (talk) 00:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I love you Trigger Hurt (talk) 02:19, April 26, 2013 (UTC) WAT TheToaMaster (talk) 02:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I love you Trigger Hurt (talk) 02:27, April 26, 2013 (UTC) HI DARE CREATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 I'm GodzillaFan1, Would you like fries with dat? (talk) 02:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I Want My Rights Back So.............let me get this straight. I loose my ALL my rights all because I got pissed off that you made a stranger an admin? People get angry sometimes and say not nice things. THAT HAPPENS SOMETIMES!!!! I shouldn't loose my rights all beacuse I GOT ANGRY. I don't care if you keep the guy admin or not, I WANT MY RIGHTS BACK!!!! If not, I'm afraid I won't be here anymore. I also hope you know that I have the most edits on this wiki. If I don't get my rights back, well, I'm not going to be here anymore (I'M BEING SERIOUS THIS TIME) and you can have fun with my replacement! (TheGuiltyProphet AKA the guy who has jack sh*t edits) P.S If you want to make someone admin go by this: #Should have over 100 edits #Must be active editing for over a week. #Must follow the rules This is the way I THINK you should make someone an admin. I'm GodzillaFan1, Would you like fries with dat? (talk) 03:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Very well. TheToaMaster (talk) 17:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Urgent Message from Goddy Hey Toasty, I've recently received a message from Goddy, and he requested me to show you, this is important news "343 (ShadowLurker343 <--- his new user name) is not suppose to be admin and he is suppose to blocked. he went and unblocked himself and made himself admin!!!!! Report this to toasty RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!1!!@!#!!1#!!!1 AND TAKE HIS RIGHTS AWAY AND TELL HIM TO TAKE AWAY HIS BCRAFT RIGHTS AND BLOCK HIM FOR 5000 YEARS!!!! (forever)" Trigger Hurt (talk) 21:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Damn you, 343. TheToaMaster (talk) 22:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) get on chat Its me godzilla fan. get on chat CHAT Get on chat toasty. I need to talk to you! ITS IMPORTANT!!!! I'm a ghost. looking for my body... (talk) 01:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Pretty please!!! Its me! GodzillaFan1!!! I gotta talk to you about Have Fun Wiki 2.0!!! I'm GodzillaFan1. Would you like fries with dat? (talk) 02:46, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Can This Wiki Be Revived? I was thinking about restarting the Wiki.... Also, several admins on Trollpasta want to join this Wiki. So Toasty, do you think I should re-do this Wiki, and make it a GOOD Wiki? Also, since you don't have time to come here anymore.... I was thinking, can I PLEASE be a bureaucrat? I have the most edits on the Wiki, and I designed the Wiki. Thanks. I'm GodzillaFan1. Would you like fries with dat? (talk) 00:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Godzilla. Yes you can. :) TheToaMaster (talk) 17:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) thnx so much, brah P.S you forgot to make me a bureaucrat! DX <--------------------- Do it here. I'm GodzillaFan1. Would you like fries with dat? (talk) 06:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Just So You Know... The wiki has become extremely popular now, and I'm very happy about this. And as you can tell, the wiki looks very different than what it use to look like. Maybe you should consider returning? It would be very nice to have you back! The chat is very active, so you can stop by there at any time! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 07:01, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay. (BTW, School over! Possibly More Time On!! :D) TheToaMaster (talk) 19:36, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Yo' The wiki is going though its cleaning stages. So a lot of stuff might change, and a lot of categories are gonna get deleted or replaced. Just letting you know! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 00:42, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. TheToaMaster (talk) 01:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) why did I get banned? i didnt do anything Usernamesecret1 (talk) 01:59, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Tell me when the requested drawing is done Hey Toasty it's me, PrinceCreeper, tell me when you're done with the requested drawing PrinceCreeper (talk) 03:42, November 30, 2014 (UTC) herro im back GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 01:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) HELLO(?)!! TheToaMaster (Talk)토 스티 00:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC) SOMEGUY123 User:SOMEGUY123 requested his admin privileges back, can he have them? PrinceCreeper (talk) 16:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC) : Only if he edits and stays constantly active. : GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 21:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Trigger Why is Trigger blocked again? GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 03:06, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ey b0ss can i habe admin pls? chat Toa, come to chat. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 20:25, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Um So I know that I'm a cunt and deserve to die. I just wanted to know- is Demented okay? I've been legitimately scared for the past couple of days and hopefully, she was faking it. I hope to hell she's alright. Rebel of Rebellion 03:17, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Message I need to speak with you on chat here as soon as possible, the matter is rather urgent. Shining-Armor (talk) 00:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Add me on Xbox Live plz Add me on Xbox Live plz PrinceCreeper (talk) 14:59, August 12, 2015 (UTC) STOP. How many times do I have to tell you to not make random people admin? Also, why did you make PC a bureaucrat just because he bought a video game? What the fuck are you thinking? And that random person you made admin vandalized a page. They clearly have no idea what they're doing, and neither do you. GG. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 12:00, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Whoops~ TheToaMaster (Talk)토 스티 13:27, October 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm there... P.S stop spamming my talk pages on other wikis, that is completely unnecessary. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 02:08, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello hey, i like the wikia you made, nice work man! ;-)